Lakeview, Chicago
Lake View — or Lakeview, as it is increasingly spelled — is a North side neighborhood of Chicago, Illinois in the United States. It is designated as Community Area 6 of 77 well-defined Chicago community areas. It is bordered by Diversey Parkway in the south, Irving Park Road in the north, Ravenswood Avenue in the west, bound by the shores of Lake Michigan in the east. The Uptown community area is to Lakeview's north, Lincoln Square to its northwest, North Center to its west and Lincoln Park to its south. The 2000 population of Lakeview was 94,817 residents, making it the second largest of the Chicago community areas by population, following Austin which has 117,527 residents. Lakeview though has a higher population density than the larger (area-wise) Austin neighborhood. While actual territorial limits and colloquial names are not definite depending on local sources and usage, Lakeview is divided into smaller neighborhood enclaves: Lake View East, West Lakeview and Wrigleyville. Lake View East (more commonly just Lakeview) forms the area popularly known as Boystown. It holds the distinction of being the first gay village to be officially recognized as such by a civic body in the United States.http://www.qrd.org/qrd/usa/illinois/chicago.americas.first.official.gay.neighborhood-01.04.99 New Town is a former community centered at the intersection of N. Clark Street and Diversey Parkway. The Northalsted Merchants Association is centered on the North Halsted strip between Belmont & Grace and is the dominant merchants association in Lakeview. Lakeview is most recognized nationwide as home to Wrigley Field and its Chicago Cubs. One neighborhood over is one of the most famous gay villages in North America. Held each June, the Chicago Pride Parade, one of the largest gay pride parades in the nation, takes place in Lakeview. The community area has also been host to several other major events: In 2006 it played host to an international sports and cultural festival, Gay Games VII with its closing ceremonies held at Wrigley Field headlined by Cyndi Lauper. History Settlement According to the Lake View East Chamber of Commerce,History: Lakeview East Chamber of Commerce previous to its township era, Lake View was used as a camp and trail path for the Miami, Ottawa, and Winnebago Native American tribes. Conrad Sulzer of Winterthur, Zürich, Switzerland was the first white settler to live in the area in 1837. In 1853, one of the first permanent structures was built by James Rees and Elisha Hundley on the corner of present-day Byron Street at Lake Shore Drive and was called the Hotel Lake View, named for the hotel's unobstructed view of the shores of Lake Michigan.Lake View It gained what was characterized as a resort atmosphere. The early settlement continued to grow, especially due to increased immigration of farming families from Germany, Luxembourg and Sweden.Lake View Lake View experienced a population boom as Chicago suffered a deadly and devastating cholera outbreak. The Hotel Lake View served as refuge for many Chicagoans but became filled to capacity. Homestead lands were sold and housing was built. Access to the new community was served by a wooden plank road connected to the Fullerton Parkway called Lake View Plank Road, present-day Broadway. With infrastructure and growing population, residents realized it was time to organize formal governance to provide essential public services. Lake View Township Also according to the Lake View East Chamber of Commerce,History: Lakeview East Chamber of Commerce Lake View became an incorporated Illinois civil township with a charter recognized by the Illinois General Assembly, independent of neighboring Chicago. Lake View's first township election was held in 1857. The main building was Town Hall on the intersection of present-day Addison and North Halsted Streets. The building stands today, retaining its original name, as the area headquarters of the Chicago Police Department 23rd District. Lake View township includes land east of Western Avenue, between Devon Avenue and Diversey Parkway, generally encompassing the community areas of Edgewater, Uptown, and Lake View. During the Civil War, the today bustling intersection of Broadway, Clark and Diversey was home to Camp Fry. When the camp opened in May 1864, it served as a training facility for the 132nd and 134th Illinois Volunteer Infantry Regiments. Shortly after their deployment to Columbus, Kentucky the camp was converted to a Confederate Prison where conditions were markedly different from many other POW camps. The few residents of the area known as Lake View Township often complained of the Rebel sing-a-longs held in the camp from time to time. Lake View's early industry was farming, especially crops of celery, and at the time was known as the celery-growing capital of the world. From 1870 to 1887 the population of the township grew from 2,000 citizens to 45,000. As a result, there was growing need of more public service access and Lake View was absorbed into Chicago in 1889 as a way of meeting those demands.Lake View Township In 1889, a real estate boom became a major economic stimulant. According to the Lake View East Chamber of Commerce, over forty percent of its neighborhood's present-day buildings were constructed during that time. Streets Lakeview street names have great historic importance. Addison Street was named after 18th century publisher Joseph Addison of The Spectator. Barry Avenue was named after the commander of the Continental Navy ship Lexington during the Revolutionary War, John Barry. Belmont Avenue was named after the American Civil War Battle of Belmont on November 7, 1861 in Mississippi County, Missouri. Broadway, which used to be called Evanston Avenue, after the nearby municipality of Evanston, Illinois, was renamed after Broadway in New York City, and is the only street in Chicago to not have an official type designation, i.e., it's not a street, nor an avenue, nor a boulevard, nor a parkway, nor a drive, etc. Clark Street was named after legendary frontier explorer George Rogers Clark. Diversey Parkway was named after beer brewer Michael Diversey. William Butler Ogden, the first mayor of Chicago, named Halsted Street after financiers William H. and Caleb Halsted. It was formerly called Dyer Street, in honor of Thomas Dyer, Mayor of Chicago. Irving Park Road was named after author Washington Irving.http://www.lakevieweast.com/lakeview-chicago-streets.htm Philip Sheridan features prominently on the corner of Belmont Avenue and Lake Shore Drive, memorialized as a towering statue with Sheridan on horseback. The U.S. state‏‎ general is the namesake of Sheridan Road, who in 1871 brought troops to Chicago in the aftermath of the Great Chicago Fire and was authorized by Mayor Joseph Medill to take control of the city under martial law. He was later made Commanding General of the U.S. Army by President Chester A. Arthur. Landmarks Park Place Tower (Chicago), with over 900 units, is the largest residential building on the North-Side of Chicago. Government Elected officials Lake View belongs to three Chicago City Council wards, electing three aldermen as representatives of these districts. Business-owner Thomas M. Tunney represents the forty-fourth ward. Community activist and educator Helen Shiller represents the forty-sixth ward and Scott Waguespack represents the thirty-second ward. City of Chicago Tunney is the first openly gay alderman to serve in the Chicago City Council.Gay alderman blows Windy City - People - Chicago - Brief Article | Advocate, The | Find Articles at BNET.com The aldermen oversee several municipal agencies within their wards: Chicago Fire Department, Chicago Housing Authority, Chicago Police Department, Special Events, Streets and Sanitation, Zoning, among others. Cook County government representation rests in the hands of Mike Quigley of the 10th District of the Cook County Board of Commissioners.http://www.co.cook.il.us/secretary/HomePage_Links/board_of_commissioners_of_cook_c.htm Lakeview residents are represented at the state level of governance, served in the Illinois Senate by John Cullerton of the 6th District.Illinois General Assembly - Senate Members The residents also elect members of the Illinois House of Representatives: John Fritchey of the 11th District, Sara Feigenholtz of the 12th District and Greg Harris of the 34th District.Illinois General Assembly - House Members Harris is noted as the only openly gay member of the Illinois General Assembly.http://secure.victoryfund.org/cand_detail.php?cand_id=2246 Lakeview representation in the United States Congress is served by former senior Clinton White House advisor and investment banker Rahm Emanuel of the 5th Congressional District. Former consumer rights advocate Jan Schakowsky represents the 9th Congressional District.Representative Offices - United States House of Representatives, 110th Congress, 2nd Session Neighborhood councils Thirteen independent neighborhood organizations made up of residents serve as vehicles for direct neighborhood involvement and provide input to municipal and commercial leaders. The Lake View Citizens' Council was formed in 1952 and is composed of: Belmont Harbor Neighbors, Central Lake View Neighbors, East Lake View Neighbors, Hamlin Park Neighbors, Hawthorne Neighbors, Sheil Park Neighbors, South East Lake View Neighbors, South Lakeview Neighbors, Southport Neighbors Association, Triangle Neighbors, West DePaul Neighborhood Association and West Lakeview Association.http://www.lakevieweast.com/residental-groups.htm In a similar venture, the Lakeview Action Coalition is composed of institutional members of which there are more than thirty-three. These include banks, merchants and religious congregations of various denominations.http://www.lakevieweast.com/residental-groups.htm Services Education Colleges and universities The Harry S Truman College of the City Colleges of Chicago offers classes at the Lakeview Learning Center, helping Lakeview students study towards college degrees. Primary and secondary education Public schools Chicago Public Schools operates several member facilities in Lakeview. Several schools, including Lake View High School and Nettelhorst School, served the original Lake View township. Zoned K-8 schools in Lakeview include: *Blaine School *Burley School *Greeley School *Hamilton School *Lemoyne School *Nettelhorst School *Ravenswood School Magnet K-8 schools include: *Hawthorne Scholastic Academy *Inter-American Magnet School Zoned high schools in Lakeview include: *Lake View High School http://www.lakeviewhs.com/ Private schools Private schools in Lakeview include: High school * Lake View Academy K-8 * Bernard Zell Anshe Emet Day School * Chicago City Day School * Mount Carmel Academy * Saint Andrews School * Saint Luke Academy * Alphonsus Academy and Center for the Arts Preschools * Park View Montessori School Chicago Sudbury School, which formerly operated in Lakeview, closed. Libraries As one of the most populated community areas in Chicago, Lakeview has many outlets for education. The John Merlo Branchhttp://www.chipublib.org/002branches/merlo/merlo.html of the Chicago Public Library houses one of the largest collections of gay, lesbian, bisexual, transgender literature and other media but also offers traditional library resources.http://www.chipublib.org/002branches/merlo/lakcol.html The branch also is home to large collections called the African American Heritage Collection, Chicago History Collection, Judaica Collection, Large Print Collection. The Chicago Public Library classifies Merlo's Drama and Theatre Collection as very large in size compared to other branches.http://www.chipublib.org/002branches/collectionguide.html Although not in Lakeview, the Conrad Sulzer Regional Library is host to a special Ravenswood-Lake View Historical Collection.http://www.chipublib.org/002branches/nsabtdir.html Health Lakeview serves great importance in the larger area for health and medicine as home to several hospitals and other related institutions. Despite the comparative affluence of the community area, Lakeview social services are also geared towards those needing affordable care, like displaced youth living on the streets. Advocate Illinois Masonic Medical CenterAdvocate Illinois Masonic Medical Center and the Saint Joseph HospitalSaint Joseph Hospital :: Resurrection Health Care of Resurrection Health CareChicago Hospitals :: Resurrection Health Care serve residents throughout Chicago and its neighboring suburbs. The Howard Brown Health Center, with several branch locations throughout Lakeview, provides health services for the gay and lesbian community as well as for the poor. It offers specialized care in HIV, AIDS, domestic violence, therapy and various youth services like the Broadway Youth Center and the PATH Program for HIV+ Youth.Howard Brown : Home Page Center on Halsted, formerly Horizons Community Services, is also a major outlet of comprehensive social services for the gay and lesbian community. The Illinois Department of Public Health contracts the services of Center on Halsted for a telephone hotline for HIV, AIDS and other sexually transmitted diseases.Programs - Center on Halsted - Chicago's Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender Community Center Parking Parking is at a premium in Lakeview, especially during special events like Chicago Cubs home games at Wrigley Field. Special residential parking permits are required for parking on some Lakeview streets; in commercial areas, limited metered parking is available. Heavily priced public parking lots are available for visitors and baseball fans but are hard to come by. Lakeview residents of blocks with parking restrictions may purchase temporary parking permit placards, available at the aldermanic constituent offices, for guests invited to private residences.http://www.lakevieweast.com/parking-in-lakeview-chicago-area.htm Transportation A majority of Lakeview's public transportation needs are met by the Chicago Transit Authority, which provides resident and visitor access to the Red Line, Purple Line and Brown Line services of the Chicago Elevated railway rapid transit. Its two major Lakeview hubs are Addison Station and Belmont Station.CTA | Chicago Transit Authority - Train Schedules The Chicago Transit Authority also oversees numerous bus routes in Lakeview, the busiest being those running along Lake Shore Drive with express services to downtown Chicago and The Loop via Michigan Avenue and its Magnificent Mile. Bus routes entering and leaving Lakeview include those designated: 8 Halsted, 9 Ashland, 22 Clark, 36 Broadway, 77 Belmont, 134 Stockton La Salle Express, 135 Clarendon Michigan Express, 136 Sheridan LaSalle Express, 143 Stockton Michigan Express, 144 Marine Michigan Express, 145 Wilson Michigan Express, 146 Inner Drive Express, 147 Outer Drive Express, 148 Clarendon Michigan Express, 151 Sheridan, 152 Addison, 154 Wrigley Field Express and the 156 La Salle.http://www.transitchicago.com/maps/maps/2006N.html Private entities also offer many transportation services. I-GO has several locations in Lakeview, and Zipcar lots can be found in several Lakeview locations as well. Private companies offer trolley and bus services to certain destinations in the city from Lakeview. Taxi and limousine services are plentiful in the Lakeview area, as well as non-traditional modes of transportation. Bicycle rickshaws can be found especially near Wrigley Field. Bike paths are also available on all major streets. For those who prefer to walk or run, manicured walking and running paths are found throughout the community area with a special path designed for Chicago Marathon training along the lakefront. The Chicago Marathon training path curves around the Belmont Harbor marina, belonging to the Chicago Park District and managed by contracted companies. There are ten transient slips, several stalls, finger dock, star dock and mooringsHarbor Rates where boats and yachts can be kept.Chicago Illinois Boating It is home of the Belmont Yacht Club. Communities Lake View East Lake View East is territorially defined by its chamber of commerce as the area between North Clark Street and North Halsted Street to the west, Grace Street to the north and Diversey Parkway to the south, bound by Lake Shore Drive to the east. The entire Lake View East area is considered colloquially as Boystown, the pre-eminent gay, lesbian, bisexual, transgender community of Chicago. Lake View East streets are decorated with rainbow flags indicative of that population. Lake View East, especially within the Lake Shore Drive and Broadway Avenue corridors, consists of upscale condominiums and comparably higher-rent midrise apartments and lofts. Small businesses, boutiques, restaurants and community institutions are found along Broadway Avenue and North Halsted Street. Gentrification, diversification and population shift has changed the greater area with many businesses expanding northward of Belmont Avenue. Larger businesses like Borders, Whole Foods, World Market are moving into the neighborhood with the creation of enclosed shopping centers like Century Shopping Centre. One other in particular features Linens 'N Things, Marshalls and Designer Shoe Warehouse. Historical churches remain preserved as integral parts of the community: Lake View Presbyterian Church and Saint Peter's Episcopal Church. Our Lady of Mount Carmel Church is the residence of an episcopal vicar and auxiliary bishop of the Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Chicago.http://www.mt-carmel.org/ It is also the motherchurch of the local vicariate and the Archdiocesan Gay and Lesbian Outreach, controversially created by Joseph Cardinal Bernardin, one of the largest and one of the only gay, lesbian, bisexual, transgender Catholic welcoming congregations created and authorized by a diocese in the United States.AGLOChicago - Archdiocesan Gay and Lesbian Outreach - Our History Two residential neighborhood groups are included in the Lake View East area. Belmont Harbor Neighbors includes the area bounded by Belmont, Halsted, Addison, and the Lake. South East Lake View Neighbors encompasses the area bounded by Diversey, Halsted, Belmont, and the Lake. North Halsted North Halsted, also known as Northalsted, is a smaller area within Lake View East boundaries, bordering the adjacent Wrigleyville enclave. While Boystown has been used as the name for all of Lake View East, some reserve the name for the more specific area along North Halsted Street. It holds the distinction of being the nation's first officially recognized gay village. In 1998, Mayor of Chicago Richard M. Daley endeavored to create a $3.2 million restoration of the North Halsted Street corridor and erected rainbow pylon landmarks along the route. North Halsted caters to a Chicago nightlife featuring more than 60 gay, lesbian, bisexual, transgender bars, restaurants, and nightclubs. Lakeview is now home to The Center on Halsted (a GLBT community center). West Lakeview West Lakeview, a part of which is sometimes called North Lakeview, is located along the border of the Roscoe Village community area. West Lakeview Neighbors, a residential organization, defines West Lakeview as the area within Addison Street on the north, Belmont Avenue on the south, Southport Avenue on the east and Ravenswood Avenue on the west.About West Lakeview Affordable real estate and popular culture, like that found along busy Southport Avenue, draws young adults from all over the city for quiet living or casual dining. An historic destination opened on August 22, 1929 is the Music Box Theatre which once showed silent films, back during the height of that medium's popularity, accompanied by a live organist.Music Box Theatre The theatre brands itself today as "Chicago's year round film festival"Music Box Theatre and has recently hosted a national Hollywood movie premier for The Breakup starring Vince Vaughn and Jennifer Aniston.'The Break-Up' Gets Star-Studded Chicago Premier - News Story - WMAQ | Chicago Wrigleyville Formerly a working-class neighborhood, Wrigleyville is the neighborhood directly surrounding Wrigley Field along North Clark and West Addison Streets. Actual boundaries are undefined, with some sources citing Wrigleyville as spilling into adjacent enclaves like Lake View East and North Halsted. Wrigleyville features low-rise brick buildings and houses, some with rooftop bleachers colloquially called Wrigley Rooftops where people can purchase seats to watch baseball games without having to pay Major League Baseball ticket prices. Proprietors are able to do so under special agreements with the Chicago Cubs organization. While the bars and restaurants in Lake View East (especially Halsted St.) usually feature gay, lesbian, bisexual, transgender culture, Wrigleyville bars and restaurants (particularly on Clark St.) feature the sports culture with sports oriented themes, and some mix the LBGT culture features with sports culture features. Sluggers, Hi-Tops (closed 2006), Cubby Bear and Barleycorn guest the Cubs crowds in the famed Clark St and Addison St. intersection of Wrigley Field. Las Mananitas, a Chicago gay Mexican restaurant is located on Halsted just two blocks away from the stadium. This area has been a staging ground for a number of Hollywood movies. In addition, the area's Irish American roots are evident with Irish pub themes, as well. While the specialty drink in trendy Lake View East bars might be a custom-made cocktail, beer by the pitcher is much more heavily advertised in Wrigleyville establishments. Murphy's Bleachers is one place to see this in action. Kwagulth Totem Pole Facing inland on a tract of Lincoln Park land overlooking the intersection of Lake Shore Drive and Addison Street is a totem pole of Kwanusila the Thunderbird of the Kwagu'ł Amerindian tribe. A plaque below the totem pole reads: Kwanusila the Thunderbird, is an authentic Kwagu'ł totem pole, carved in Red Cedar by Tony Hunt of Fort Rupert, British Columbia. The crests carved upon the totem pole represent Kwanusila the Thunderbird, a whale with a man on its back, and a sea monster. Many people do not realize that totem poles were only regionally used by Amerindians along the coastal areas of British Columbia. Kwanusila is an exact replica of the original Kraft Lincoln Park totem pole, which was donated to the City of Chicago by James L. Kraft on June 20, 1929, and which stood on the spot until October 9, 1985. It was discovered some years before the pole was moved, that a pole of this type did not exist in the types at the Provincial British Columbia Museum located in Victoria,B.C., Canada. Arrangements were made for a duplicate of the Chicago original to be made by the same Amerindian tribe that made the original. A request was made and approved by the Chicago Park District for the original totem pole which existed here to be presented back to British Columbia. Kwanusila is dedicated to the school children of Chicago, and was presented to the City of Chicago by Kraft, Inc. on May 21, 1986. The totem pole is highlighted on Chicago city maps as a place of interest, visited by residents and tourists alike. Events A major portion of the LaSalle Bank Chicago Marathon, one of the largest road races in the world, takes place along the northern end of Lake View East. The marathon packs spectators onto the sidewalks of Lakeview to cheer race competitors. Also, Lakeview's stretch of Lake Shore Drive is the turn-around point for the annual Bike the Drive non-competitive bicycle event. Lakeview hosts many art events. Each Spring, the Lake View East Chamber of Commerce supports gallery tour groups, taking participants through several area art galleries. September brings visitors to the Lake View East Festival of the Arts on Broadway Avenue between Belmont and Roscoe. Over 150 juried artists exhibit their works along with live entertainment, fine food, and a variety of performers. Paramount of Lakeview's events, drawing the largest crowds, is the annual Chicago Gay Pride Parade held each June along Broadway Avenue and North Halsted Street. Following the Pride celebrations, each August, the North Halsted Street corridor is closed off to automobile traffic for Northalsted Market Days, a popular street fair featuring nationally prominent bands and other entertainment. Food and merchandise booths straddle the created pedestrian thoroughfare. Lakeview hosts a solemn vigil and march each October, gathering at West Roscoe at North Halsted Street, in honor of gay martyr, Matthew Shepard.gayliberation.org Each year at the Matthew Shepard March Against Anti-Gay Hate, participants focus on several activist themes for the vigil and march. In the past, they have marched against hate crimes and anti-gay social policy or offered support for gay youth. As the event reflects its socially liberal agendas, political organizations like the Green Party and Democratic Party have shown an increased presence. Socially liberal Republicans also participate to a smaller degree. Small but popular events take place throughout the year. Each July, the Lake View Garden Walk takes visitors on trolley tours and walks throughout the neighborhood to over eighty garden exhibits."http://www.bopsocky.com/gardenwalk/" Each exhibit is prepared and presented by individual residents of Lakeview. Once an event that focused on West Lakeview gardens, the exhibits now span the entire Lakeview area. Popular with families, children are drawn to Nettlehorst Elementary School on Easter weekend for an egg-hunt and visit with the Easter bunny. They return on Halloween weekend for a costume parade and story-telling. Places of interest General *Century Shopping Centre *Chicago Public Library - Lincoln-Belmont Branch *Metro Chicago Theatres *Athenaeum Theatre *Briar Street Theatre *Lakeshore Theatre *The i.O. Theater (formerly the ImprovOlympic) *Live Bait Theatre *Stage Left Theatre *TimeLine Theater Gallery Image:Lake_View_Presbyterian_Church.jpg|Lake View Presbyterian Church serves the Presbyterian community. Image:Gerald Farinas Temple Sholom Chicago Front.jpg|Temple Shalom on Lake Shore Drive and Cornelia Avenue is an historic Jewish place of worship. Image:Gerald Farinas Our Lady of Mount Carmel Chicago.jpg|The landmark Our Lady of Mount Carmel serves as motherchurch of the Archdiocese Gay and Lesbian Outreach. Image:Gerald Farinas Century Shopping Centre.jpg|Century Shopping Centre, a rehabbed historic mall in Lake View East, is the largest retail center in the neighborhood. Image:Gerald Farinas Town Hall Lake View East.jpg|It is the 23rd District Chicago Police Headquarters. Image:Gerald Farinas Lake View Lutheran Church.jpg|Lake View Lutheran Church serves the Lutheran community. Image:ChicagoGayPride2005 1.jpg|The Chicago Gay Pride Parade is held each June. Image:Gay games ad gerald farinas.jpg|Lake View East Chamber of Commerce advertises itself as home of Gay Games VII. Image:ClarkBelmont.jpg|North Clark at West Aldine. The popular Italian restaurant Mia Francesca can be seen at the left side. Image:Belmont Harb Apts.jpg|Looking across Belmont Harbor towards Lake Shore Drive and Belmont Ave. External links *Official City of Chicago Lake View Community Map *Lake View Citizens' Council (LVCC) *Belmont Harbor Neighbors Association *Alderman Helen Shiller Constituent Website *Alderman Thomas M. Tunney Constituent Website *Central Lake View Merchants Association *Encyclopedia of Chicago Lake View Article *Central Lake View Neighbors *Lakeview rent prices examined *Lake View East Chamber of Commerce *Lakeview Chamber of Commerce *Lakeview Action Coalition *Northalsted Area Merchants Association *South East Lake View Neighbors *Southport Neighbors Association *State Senator John Fritchey Constituent Website *GetFave.com, Lakeview Neighborhood Business Video Guide and Business Directory References Category:Community areas of Chicago Category:Gay villages in the United States fr:Lakeview (Chicago)